moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
02: Sacrifice/transcript
1st Platoon Commander: Control, this is Delta Seven. We have enemy activity in the area. Fire Control Officer: Copy that. 1st Platoon Commander: Target and neutralize hostiles. Sensor Operator: Control, we've got positive contact. Fire Control Officer: Acknowledged. Requesting permission to engage the enemy. Sensor Operator: Direct action is now authorized. Fire Control Officer: Carter, engage all hostiles. Do not fire on allied troops. 1st Platoon Commander: Control, you've neared Edwards Avenue Bridge. KPR forces have taken the area. Secure the bridge. Fire Control Officer: Delta Seven, we've secured the bridge. 1st Platoon Commander: Copy. A fireteam's going in to rig charges on the bridge. Fire Control Officer: Understood. We'll watch for friendlies. Sensor Operator: We have enemy reinforcements approaching the bridge. Fire Control Officer: Copy that, Delta Seven. Carter, fire at will. Pvt. Torres: Delta Seven, we've placed the explosives on the bridge. 1st Platoon Commander: Copy that, Torres. Regroup with your platoon. Pvt. Torres: Roger that. Pvt. Torres: Delta Seven, we've linked up with the platoon. 1st Platoon Commander: Copy. Charges have been set. We're going to demo the bridge. 1st Platoon Commander: AC-130 Team, nice work. 3rd Platoon Commander: AC-130 team, this is Delta Nine. Third Platoon is on the shore side of the General S. D. Butler Bridge, and requesting assistance. Fire Control Officer: Copy that. Pilot, get us to Butler Bridge. ??? Pilot: AC-130 team, we've arrived at Butler Bridge. Fire Control Officer: Delta Nine, we've arrived. Ready for interdiction. 3rd Platoon Commander: Control, clear and secure a landing zone on the harbor side of the bridge. Fire Control Officer: Copy that. Fire Control Officer: Delta Nine, we've secured the LZ. 3rd Platoon Commander: Copy that. Mendoza, your fireteam is cleared for action. Pfc. Mendoza: Roger that, Delta Nine. Moving in. 3rd Platoon Commander: Control, the fireteam is going to place charges in the middle of Butler Bridge. Provide support for them. Fire Control Officer: Copy that. Carter, cover the fireteam as they demo the bridge. Sensor Operator: Son of a bitch. We just lost an allied helo. Fire Control Officer: Remain focused on protecting the fireteam. Sensor Operator: Control, do you have a visual on the oil refinery? Fire Control Officer: Affirmative. Sensor Operator: It's not a viable target. Can't risk hitting it. Fire Control Officer: Roger that. Carter, do not fire on the oil refinery near the bridge. Again, do not hit the refinery. Pfc. Mendoza: Delta Nine, we've set the charges. ??? Pfc. Mendoza: Delta Nine, we're linked up. Light'em if you got'em. 3rd Platoon Commander: Charges set to detonate. The bridge explodes. 3rd Platoon Commander: Thanks for the support, AC-130 team. Pilot: We've been cleared to neutralize all hostile installations. Fire Control Officer: Carter, engage the enemy at will. The AC-130 flies further and multiple groups of enemies walk or drive down the road. The player can test their skills by trying to hit them all. Cpt. Turner: This is Turner. We're pinned down in the middle of Morningstar Bridge. Got KPR troops on either side. Fire Control Officer: We're coming to provide support. Pilot, take us to the bridge. Pilot: Copy that. Heading to Morningstar Bridge. Fire Control Officer: I can't believe we're blowing up American bridges. Pilot: After we kick the hell out of these bastards, we're rebuilding everything. We did it before. Fire Control Officer: When? Pilot: 1814. The enemy burned the White House and the rest of the capital to the ground. Sensor Operator: First things first. We but these guys in bodybags, then we rebuild. Pilot: We've arrived at Morningstar Bridge. Fire Control Officer: Captain Turner, we're in position. Cpt. Turner: Acknowledged. We've set explosives on the bridge, and the countdown's already started. Cpt. Turner: We need to get to the shore. Can you thin the herd a little? Fire Control Officer: Affirmative. Carter, clear a path so that Anvil Company can get to the shore side of the bridge. The player needs to take out large amounts of enemies on the bridge. Fire Control Officer: Turner, we've weakened the KPR forces. Make your way through. Cpt. Turner: Watch our backs, Control. We're going in. Sensor Operator: Control, we've got KPR troops moving in from the shore. They're blocking Turner's team. Fire Control Officer: God dammit. Turner, this is Control. Hostiles moving on your position. Cpt. Turner: Copy that. Can we get some air support? Fire Control Officer: On it. Carter, take out those enemy reinforcements. Cpt. Turner: We made it. Thanks for the support. Fire Control Officer: Try crossing that, you bastards. Cpt. Turner: We're still taking fire down here. Fire Control Officer: Copy that. Carter, seek and destroy the remaining hostiles. Cpt. Turner: Thanks for the support, people. Fire Control Officer: Glad we could help. Okay, get us back to base. Pilot: Heading back home. Fire Control Officer: Nice work, people. These sons of bitches require extreme sanction. We've got to stay sharp if we're going to take our country back. Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Mission transcripts Category:Mission transcripts